Nightmare Clifford
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Clifford got a hold of a dark stone that turned him into Nightmare Clifford. Will his friends save him?


One day at the apartment, Clifford was taking a walk around the courtyard. Soon, he found something interesting.

Clifford said, "Whoa, what is that?"

Clifford picked it up and it looked like a dark stone. When he made eye contact with it, he began to change form. His body became darker, his eye are more wider, and his mane was growing. He soon called himself, Nightmare Clifford.

Nightmare Clifford said, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! FINALLY I GOT THE POWER OF THE DARK STONE AND TURNED INTO NIGHTMARE CLIFFORD. SOON I WILL COVERED THE SUN AND HAVE NO MORE DAYLIGHT, FOREVER, MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

So Nightmare Clifford went to space and went toward the sun. He use his power to block the sun with the moon, by pushing it toward it. Soon, the Earth was now covered with darkness. Back at the apartment, Daffodil notice that it was night time, but she notice that Emily Elizabeth is not home yet.

Daffodil said, "That strange, how can it be dark if Emily Elizabeth is not home from school yet?"

Daffodil went outside and notice that the moon was covering the sun.

Daffodil gasped and said, "What happened to the sun?"

She rushed outside and notice that every other pet was out there as well.

Daffodil said, "Jorge, what happened to the sun?"

Jorge said, "We don't know Daffodil. The sun was here a moments ago and now it just vanished."

Norville said, "But why would the moon go toward the sun?"

Zo said, "It not a solar eclipse. We just had that last week."

Flo said, "You don't suppose anyone is behind it right."

Jorge said, "Yeah right, what kind of madman would block off the sun in this hour?"

Soon, Nightmare Clifford swoop down through the sky. Everybody saw a strange animals who looked just like Clifford, but more evilier.

Daffodil said, "Hey, is it just me or does that animals look like Clifford?"

Norville said, "He sure looked like Clifford."

Zo said, "Nah, I think it was just a mirage."

Jorge said, "How can it be a mirage in a middle of the city?"

Zo said, "I don't know."

Soon, Nightmare Clifford saw the animals and went down there. The other was shocked to see that the strange animals does look like Clifford.

Zo said, "Now, do you believe me?"

Jorge said, "Yes."

Daffodil said, "Who are you?"

Nightmare Clifford said, "I AM NIGHTMARE CLIFFORD! I AM HERE TO BRING ETERNAL NIGHT TO THIS WORLD! BY BLOCKING OFF THE SUN! SOON, EVERYBODY WILL SUFFER WITH FEAR!

The other gasped.

Flo said, "You better stop that right now."

Nightmare Clifford said, "AND WHO IS GOING TO STOP ME! I AM WAY MORE POWERFUL THAN ALL OF YOU!"

Zo said, "Clifford, you gotta fight it. Think about what you're doing."

Nightmare Clifford said, "CLIFFORD DOES NOT EXIST ANYMORE! FOR NOW, I WILL TAKE OVER THIS WORLD! FOR THIS MOMENTS FORWARD, THE NIGHT WILL LAST, FORREEEVVVERRR! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!

Norville said, "You'll never get away with this."

Nightmare Clifford said, "OH AND WHO IS GOING TO STOP ME!"

Jorge said, "We will."

Nightmare Clifford said, "YOUR KIDDING RIGHT!"

Daffodil said, "Don't be so sure Clifford. We will turn you back."

Nightmare Clifford said, "THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO CHANGE ME BACK! NOW, I GOTTA GO BRING MORE ETERNAL DARK! GOOD NIGHT FOOLS! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

Nightmare Clifford left.

Daffodil sad, "Oh no."

Flo said, "What are we gonna do?"

Jorge said, "We gotta find Nightmare Clifford and defeat him."

Daffodil said, "And how are we gonna do that?"

Norville said, "Wait, didn't Clifford used the dark stone to turned himself into Nightmare Clifford?"

Zo said, "Yeah, I think so."

Norville said, "So what we should do is find a light stone and bring Clifford back to normal."

Flo said, "But, where can we find a light stone?"

Norville said, "Well, the dark stone that Clifford found was in the city. So, the light stone must be somewhere out of the city."

Jorge said, "So we have to searched out there."

Norville said, "Yes."

Daffodil said, "Well then, let go."

So the gang made their way out of the city. They all began to searched for the light stone. Daffodil and Jorge dug hole to find the light stone. Norville flew high in the sky to find the light stone. Flo and Zo searched throughout all the trees. Soon, Norville found the light stone.

Norville said, "Hey guys look, I found the light stone."

Daffodil said, "That great."

Flo said, "Now we gotta find Nightmare Clifford."

Zo said, "Does anybody know where he is?"

Jorge said, "Well, I can track him down with my nose."

Daffodil said, "Great, let do it."

So Jorge sniffed his way to find Nightmare Clifford as the rest followed him. Soon, they found Nightmare Clifford.

Flo said, "Hey guys look, Nightmare Clifford."

Jorge said, "Hey, Nightmare Clifford, look what we have?"

Nightmare Clifford saw the animals and notice that they have the light stone.

Nightmare Clifford said, "WHERE DID YOU GET THE LIGHT STONE!"

Zo said, "We found this light stone by the forest. We are gonna use it to defeat you."

Nightmare Clifford said, "HA, DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!"

Daffodil said, "Here, I'll defeat Nightmare Clifford myself."

Nightmare Clifford charged his dark stone blast as Daffodil does the same. The blast hit directly and it was going net to net. Later, Nightmare Clifford put more force to the blast and causing it to hit Daffodil, but Daffodil quickly made more force of the blast and it cause it to hit Nightmare Clifford. Soon, the light stone finally hit Nightmare Clifford.

Nightmare Clifford said, NNNOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Soon Nightmare Clifford turned back into Clifford as a puppy. He felt dizzy.

Clifford said, "Whoa, what happen?"

Jorge said, "Clifford, you're alright."

Clifford said, "I know, but what happened?"

Norville said, "You got a hold of the dark stone and it turned you evil."

Daffodil said, "You were gonna bring eternal dark to the city, but luckly, we turned you back and now the sun is back to normal."

Clifford said, "Whoa, I didn't mean to do this. I'm sorry."

Flo said, "It okay Clifford."

Zo said, "I have to admit, it was pretty cool."

Clifford said, "Thanks guys."

So Clifford and his friends went back to the apartment happily.

The End.


End file.
